


Bière, capote, clope

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, One Shot, Smoking, not smutty enough
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky, pour Havoc, c'est une bonne copine. Une très bonne copine. Et plus si affinités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bière, capote, clope

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Bière, capote, clope  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Rebecca Catalina  
>  **Genre :** avec bénéfices mutuels  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « avec des accessoires » pour 7_couples  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Becky, c'est une bonne copine. Sous-Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, tireur d'élite, comme cette chère Riza, mais tellement plus délurée, tellement plus accessible. Jean pourrait presque dire que c'est un bon copain, en fait. Mais pas devant elle parce qu'il se récolterait de ces taloches...  
Non, il n'a pas envie de la vexer. Il tient à elle. C'est une très bonne copine et un peu plus que ça. 

Pour déployer ce plus il leur faut trois objets : une bonne bière pour se mettre dans l'humeur, une capote parce que, et une cigarette à partager pour après. C'est la seule circonstance où Rebecca fume encore et Jean ne partagerait avec personne d'autre. Bien sûr il ne faut pas que ça, c'est une question d'entente, d'humeur et de moment qui s'y prête, du fait qu'ils se connaissent et savent ce qu'ils cherchent à peu près l'un en l'autre. 

C'est une très bonne copine et ça serait presque une sœur, sauf qu'on ne fait pas des trucs pareils avec sa sœur. Il promet quand même que si elle se trouve un mec en qui elle croit mais qu'elle se plante que le mec la fait souffrir, il cassera la gueule à l'indélicat de sa part. Il demande toujours ensuite s'il ne risque jamais de devoir se casser la gueule à lui-même ?  
Rebecca rit et assure que non.  
De toute façon, affirme-t-il, elle sera bien capable de lui botter le cul elle-même sinon. 

Elle est aussi bonne que lui au tir ou au combat à mains nues. C'est peut-être parce qu'il s'entendent si bien comme partenaires d'entraînement que ça peut se passer si bien entre eux quand l'envie les prend. C'est toujours énergique, avec une joie étrange. Ça laisse les longs cheveux bouclés de Rebecca, qu'elle refuse de couper malgré les soucis qu'ils peuvent lui causer, tout emmêlés. Jean n'offre pas de l'aider à les recoiffer. Elle n'a pas à s'enfermer par pudeur dans la salle de bain pour le faire non plus. C'est juste une partie de son corps, qui ne leur tire pas beaucoup d'émotion. Ils n'ont pas cette intimité là.

C'est une très bonne copine et ça ne sera jamais une petite copine. Encore moins une fiancée. Il l'aime bien, oui, et il aime bien ce qu'ils font ensemble aussi, et il pense bien que c'est au moins à peu près réciproque. Mais ils ne se sentent, ni l'un ni l'autre, prêt à s'engager pour autre chose.  
Ils se ressemblent trop, voilà.   
Et puis ils n'ont pas envie d'étouffer la légèretés de leurs rencontres dans la routine d'un truc sérieux. 

Ils prennent leurs revanches ensemble sur les vacheries de la vie, d'un supérieur invivable qui leur pourrit les choses en manœuvre, ou d'une rupture douloureuse pour l'un qui coïncide justement avec une triste période de célibat pour l'autre. Et puis ensuite ils repartent d'un bon pied jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

C'est une si bonne copine, ils se comprennent si facilement, que parfois, il se demande ce qu'il ferait s'il se trouvait une copine sérieuse et qu'il ne la voyait plus du tout. Est-ce que son nouveau bonheur suffirait ou est-ce qu'il s'ennuierait, et est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu soulagé chaque fois qu'il se fait larguer puisqu'il sait qu'elle sera là pour lui ?


End file.
